1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to a key-switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers are provided with a keyboard serving as a data input apparatus. A keyboard has a plurality of key switches provided in one-to-one correspondence with the input characters and the like.
A certain type of key switch has two link members under the keycap, each of which has an engagement part formed on a lower side, and an upper side thereof rotatably connected to the keycap.
Upon the keycap being pressed by a finger or the like, the engagement parts of the link members which engage with each other cause the two link members to swing in conjunction with each other, thereby ensuring that the keycap is lowered and raised while maintaining a horizontal position thereof.
A key-switch that utilizes two link members to support a keycap requires that the pivot points to which the link members are rotatably connected be situated close to each other. As a result, the pivot points are arranged at the center of the keycap. In the configuration in which the link members support the center of the keycap, pressing the keycap at a point off the center causes the link members to be distorted, or causes the keycap to tilt around the pivot point, which gives rise to the problem of an unpleasant tactile key feel.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an embodiment of a key-switch that provides an improved tactile key feel.